Company
by Malfoy18
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto llevan casi un año ya de viaje. Una mañana Sasuke se da cuenta de que el rubio extraña Konoha e intenta hacerle una proposición.


El moreno seguía acariciando las hebras rubias del chico tendido sobre su desnudo pecho. La respiración del rubio era calmada, muy pausada, muestra de la paz que sentía en aquel momento.

Sasuke suspiró, sintiendo él también la paz que desprendía Naruro y le besó su rubio cabello despeinado, provocando que moviera su cabeza y le hiciera cosquillas a Sasuke, el cual miró hacia abajo y se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de su acompañante que le sonreía ampliamente.

— Buenos días, dobe.- le sonrió levemente. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible excepto para Naruto-

— Teme.- dijo a modo de saludo y seguidamente juntó sus labios-

— No esperaba que despertaras tan pronto.- y era verdad, Naruto normalmente tardaba la vida en despertarse y, para colmo, siempre impedía que Sasuke se moviera de su lado abrazándolo-

— ¿Te molesta?- Naruto volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho del pelinegro y se acurrucó todo lo más cerca que pudo a él-

— No.- respondió con simpleza y volvió a acariciarle el cabello al rubio- Pero sé que te encanta dormir, sobre todo dormir conmigo.- sonrió el pelinegro con suficiencia-

— Cállate, teme. Me he despertado porque tenía hambre.- respondió a la defensiva, haciendo sonreír ladinamente a su compañero-

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?

— ¿Puedes esperar un momento? Me gusta estar así.- respondió el rubio mientras se sonrojaba e intentaba esconder la cara en el cuello de Sasuke. Éste le pasó un brazo por la cintura y sonrió-

— Claro, como quieras.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres café? A ti te encanta.- cuestionó el rubio mirando a Sasuke comiéndose una manzana, sentado en la encimera-

— No me apetece.- se encogió de hombros el pelinegro mientras Naruto se limitaba a asentir. Sasuke le miró y se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar pensativo, ya llevaba tiempo en este estado-

— Venga, suéltalo.- inquirió Sasuke mientras daba otro mordisco a su manzana-

— ¿Qué?- el rubio en verdad no sabía a qué se refería-

— Lo que tengas que decir, dilo. Llevas un par de días así de pensativo. Algo te preocupa.- Naruto sonrió nervioso y negó con la cabeza-

— No, no es nada.- Sasuke le miró atentamente mientras terminaba de masticar. El rubio se encontraba mirando al suelo, sosteniendo la taza de chocolate en la mano. Sasuke suspiró, dejó la manzana a un lado y se acercó a él-

— En serio, dobe, dime qué pasa.- demandó el pelinegro. Naruto suspiró-

— Teme...- levantó la mirada para verle a los ojos- Echo de menos Konoha.- Sasuke no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando al rubio- Ya sé que a ti no te hace gracia volver pero...

— Ya lo sabía, Naruto.- Sasuke cogió una silla y se sentó frente a él- Estos últimos días has estado muy melancólico y me lo imaginaba. Eres muy fácil de leer.- Naruto frunció el ceño, ya se había enfurruñado-

— ¿Entonces por qué me preguntas, teme?- Sasuke sonrió muy levemente durante un par de segundos-

— Obviamente para confirmar mis sospechas. Aunque era improbable que me equivocara.

— Hm...- Naruto desvió la mirada de Sasuke-

Era normal que Naruto añorara su aldea, ya llevaba casi un año fuera de ella por capricho de Sasuke, aunque fue realmente idea del rubio irse con el pelinegro. Si que es verdad que Sasuke le ofreció irse, pero fue el rubio que el tuvo la última palabra en su decisión y decidió ir con él. Y como para no hacerlo, había gastado tanto tiempo en encontrarle y recuperarle que ya no quería volver a separarse de él... O al menos no en un largo tiempo.

Tal vez podía sonar infantil, pero a veces Naruto aún pensaba que se despertaría algún día y Sasuke no estaría a su lado, abrazándole como esta mañana, por eso es que accedió a irse con su pelinegro; y no, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Ese año había sido uno de los mejores de su vida; había viajado y visto mundo a su lado, habían compartido experiencias inolvidables, habían conocido gente y hecho amigos... Todo eso juntos y no quería renunciar a ello, no quería que se acabara todavía, pero no podía evitar añorar su villa.

Sasuke sabía del apego que sentía Naruto hacia la villa aunque él no lo sintiera. Estaba seguro que nada más volver todos le recriminarían algo y no estaba para soportar las palabras de gente que no le interesaba para nada. A pesar de que Naruto le dijera que sus amigos estaban felices de saber que estaba bien, él no creía eso. Sabía que era una mera cordialidad por su parte, ¿qué más podría ser sino? Él nunca se había preocupado por ninguno de ellos, no entendía por qué ellos deberían preocuparse por él.

Pero a pesar de todo, después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados, Sasuke no quería volver a separarse de Naruto durante una larga temporada y, a parte, ya de paso quería verle feliz.

— Usuratonkachi.- Sasuke suspiró- Escúchame y mírame.- demandó y Naruto, con recelo, hizo lo que le pedía-

— ¿Qué pasa, teme?

— Llevamos haciendo el camino de vuelta a la aldea desde que empecé a sospechar que la añorabas.- Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa-

— Pero... ¿Por qué?

— Porque quieres volver, ¿no?- el rubio estaba en shock. No sabía qué pensar; era verdad que quería volver para verlos a todos, pero también quería seguir viajando con Sasuke, no se quería perder posibles aventuras- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás feliz?- Sasuke frunció el ceño, pensando en si había hecho o dicho algo mal-

— No, no es eso. Es que... Aunque los eche a todos de menos quiero seguir viajando contigo.- volvió a desviar la mirada mientras iba bajando la voz-

— Naruto...- Sasuke estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido. Él pensaba que le haría feliz la moticia, pero el rubio no parecía tan contento como él pensaba que estaría- No te entiendo, ¿no quieres volver?- frunció el ceño- ¿Y tu sueño?

— Mi sueño puede esperar, el puesto está ocupado por ahora, ya lo sabes. Cuando llegue el momento vendrán a buscarme como hicimos Ero-Sennin y yo con Tsunade.- por un momento el brillo volvió a su mirada. Sasuke, ya cansado de que Naruto evitara su mirada le agarró de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara a los ojos-

— Naruto... Escúchame bien porque esto no lo voy a volver a repetir- Naruto prestó atención a sus palabras, pues sabía que cuando Sasuke decía eso lo decía en serio- Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es que seas feliz, así que dime qué es lo que quieres hacer y lo haremos- habló en voz bastante baja. Era obvio que le costaba mucho decir todo eso, ya que todo el mundo sabía lo que le costaba al Uchiha hablar sobre sus sentimientos y las pocas veces que lo intentaba Naruto lo apreciaba mucho, como ahora-

— Sasuke...- sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarle por el cuello con extrema felicidad. Adoraba cuando Sasuke le decía ese tipo de cosas ya que normalmente siempre estaban peleando, aunque ambos sabían que era una manera más de demostrarse cariño que resultaba hasta necesaria. Las palabras bonitas nunca se les habían dado bien a ninguno, pero ambos sabían que si uno intentaba decirlas el otro no se reiría-

— Oh, venga, no sabía que te pondrías tan sensible.- sonrió el Uchiha mientras le devolvía el abrazo-

— Cállate, idiota, te recuerdo que has empezado tú.

— Y te recuerdo que me debes una respuesta; si tú quieres en un día y medio podríamos llegar a la aldea y sino muy cerca de aquí hay una fuente de aguas termales que me gustaría visitar.- a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos-

— Yo también quiero ir a esas aguas, necesito relajarme de tenerte todo el día encima mío discutiendo.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Y quién es el que esta ahora encima de quién?- habló Sasuke con burla, provocando que Naruto se separara y volviera a mirarle a la cara enfurruñado-

— Teme, ¿por qué siempre tienes que arruinar estos momentos?

— Pues porque no soy bueno resistiendo la tentación de incordiarte cada vez que puedo.- sonrió con sorna- Y respóndeme, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Naruto meditó un momento. Él sentía que si volvía a la aldea se vería obligado a quedarse, y por ahora no quería hacerlo. Ya tendría tiempo de quedarse en la aldea. Seguía teniendo la vida por delante y quería aprovecharla un poco. Sin duda quería seguir viajando. También pensó en Sasuke, quien estaba dispuesto a quedarse en la aldea por él a pesar de no hacerle nada de gracia. Y volvía a coincidir con su pensamiento anterior de que ya tendrían tiempo ambos en un futuro para asentarse otra vez en Konoha.

— Quiero ver esas aguas termales que me decías.- Sasuke sonrió con disimulo, aunque Naruto se dio cuenta y, por consecuencia, también sonrió-

— ¿Entonces nos vamos después de comer?- Naruto asintió y volvió a lanzarse encima del pelinegro, esta vez para besarle-

— Sabes a manzana, teme.- Sasuke rodó los ojos-

— Obviamente, ¿a qué quieres que sepa si no?

— Me gusta el sabor a café.- eso era lo que normalmente "desayunaba" el pelinegro y a Naruto le encantaba el sabor a café que se quedaba impregnado en los labios de Sasuke-

— Procuraré seguir bebiendo café, entonces.- Naruto sonrió y volvió a besarle-

Sabía sin duda alguna que había tomado la decisión correcta porque todavía le quedaban muchas mañanas como esta por delante.


End file.
